Love Sick
by ClaireRedfield2010
Summary: A collection of one shots/songfics about the resident evil gang. main pairings are: Leon/Claire Jill/Chris. as well as others.   First songfic, is Love Sick by N-Dubz hence the name
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****To start off this series of one shots. A songfic to 'Love Sick' by N-dubz, go listen, it's a great song.**

**I own nothing **

**Post RE:5.**

Jill Valentine stood in her bathroom, of the new apartment the BSAA had given her. She had a brush in hand and was looking in the mirror slowly brushing her new blond locks. Not really thinking she started singing along to a song that she had come to love. Due to it reminding her of herself.

_Don't make a sound_

_I might be dreaming boy_

_So don't wake me now_

_Let me believe in this_

_One more minute_

_One more second now _

_One more smile and,_

_One more touch and we'll go_

Claire Redfield was listening to the radio of her car, yes her _car_ ever since racoon city she had to admit that she felt safer in a car, enclosed. She turned up the volume, not really listening, more like thinking about a certain agent. She absently started singing along to the song.

_Lust in your eyes_

_Yes baby,_

_Always tangled up in your lies_

_It's getting harder_

_And I've seen all the signs_

_I gotta get up and leave now_

Both of them without knowing belted out the chorus.

_Because i want what i want_

_And yes my heart is broken_

_And I'm scared but i know_

_Another door will open_

_It's only love_

_And though my heart is in bits_

_I know_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

Claire was close to tears, but wiped them away, driving at full speed now along the higher turning off at the wrong junction, but she knew where she was going.

_There was a time_

_You'd look at me _

_And you'd reflect all that I_

_Trying to be and for_

_One sick minute_

_One bad second i thought_

_We could have it_

_You were all that I'd want_

Jill looked at herself again, walked out of the bathroom throwing her brush down and grabbing her keys; she stepped outside her apartment and locked the door setting off to her destination.

_Lost in your hands_

_And yet i easily got lost in your plans_

_And looking back i should of noticed back then_

_I should of walked away_

_It doesn't matter now _

_Because i want what i want_

_And yes my heart is broken_

_And i'm scared but i know_

_Another door will open_

_It's only love_

_And though my heart is in bits_

_I know_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

Claire arrived at the apartment building and got out of her car, slamming the door and walking through the entrance doors. She glided over to the elevator and it took her to the top floor, she stepped out into the hallway and made it to the end and knocked on the door, Leon opened the door, surprised

_Don't make a sound_

_I might be dreaming boy_

_Don't make a sound..._

Jill arrived at Chris's house and looked up at it, she walked down the path leading towards the door, stepped up onto the porch, and over to the door. She tapped on it, and heard footsteps taking in a deep breath, Chris opened it, and he smiled.

_Because i want what i want (yeaaah)_

_And yes my heart is broken_

_And I'm scared but i know (I know)_

_Another door will open_

_It's only love (it's only love)_

_And though my heart is in bits_

_I know (i know)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick) (I'm so love sick)_

_I'm just abit love sick, love sick (love sick love sick)_

Both girls looked up at the men and said,

"I'm just abit love sick.."


	2. For Now

Claire ran at full speed down the dimly lit corridor, hearing moans and growls behind her she tried to go faster, just minutes earlier she was shooting at masses of undead monsters. Until she heard a click, the one thing she really didn't want to hear. Her gun was empty and with no more magazines she had to run, literally for her life. 'How long was this corridor?' She thought. She kept going, her legs beginning to become tired. Panting for breath she slowed, sweat streaming off her.

"CLAIRE!"

She looked up to see a blond girl ushering her into a room, she ran and followed Jill into it while she locked the door. "Jill where is everyone?"

"I don't know, I came here and then looked outside and saw you." There was banging at the door.

"Come on Jill we gotta get out of here." They both headed towards the door which Jill used to get in. Out they went, checking both sides of the hall, they slowly made their way down it.

"Claire, Jill is that you?"

"It's us Leon? You with everyone else?" said Claire.

"Yeah I'm here," said Carlos. The boys came out of the dark and into view.

_Attention all personal, please evacuate immediately, self destruct system had been activated, termination in t-5 minutes, Repeat please evacuate immediately._

Red lights started flashing and a warning bell sounded.

"This way," shouted Carlos. They all followed him to an elevator.

"What about the others?" asked Jill

"We have to trust them"

The elevator jolted and they ran out it as the doors opened, they ran over the helicopters waiting some had already took off, there was one left. They jumped in and flew away. A loud BOOM could be heard in the distance, and smoke rose up.

Soon after the helicopter landed all of the gang was stood on a mountainside. The helicopters a little way off. They had done it. A mission accomplished. Somehow it seemed unfair that the world didn't know what had happened. But if they did, well lets just say not everything would have been as easy as that. Chris and Jill were the first to leave, climbing into Chris's Range Rover and heading to their hotel room, to pack for the flight home. Then Rebecca who had to get to the BSAA base to deal with any injuries, Carlos and Billy decided to go with her. Soon it was just Claire and Leon. The government agent had a helicopter waiting. "I better get going," he said. She smiled, Leon didn't.

He did just what he did after the airport incident. He gave her a secret smile and ran off to his helicopter. 'Duty Calls' he would say, leaving a sad Claire, smiling, all alone. She looks off the cliff, the trees and the sunset. All she sees is a hard, cold helicopter getting further and further away. She can't call it back. She turns and heads back to her car. 'Goodbye for now' she smirks thinking how it wont be long before they bump into each other again.


	3. Tv show ?

**A/N:**** okay this one is kinda boring. But not as much as the last one :L anyways here goes.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

_Leon S. Kennedy had no Idea why he agreed to do this. The president made him, that's why. Ever since the Harvardville incident, the president was saying how he should take time off and how he should 'live a little' but Leon didn't think he would make him does this. A dating show. You know, one where you sit behind a board and there are several girls that you ask questions, yet you have no idea who they are and they don't know who you are. They even have voice changes._

Host: I'm your host today and we have a special person here today. He has saved everyone's lives, and he has agreed to be part of our show tonight. So lets meet him… Yes you guessed it….it's Leon S. Kennedy.

_(Applause)_

Leon: (comes out walking quickly and takes his seat, then puts on his voice changer. )

Host: (then points to the line of three girls, who are all wearing ear plugs and eye masks and the men stood behind them take it all off) And here are your girls.

Leon: (Puts on eye masks and earplugs)(gets notepad and pen to write things down)

Host: the girls are: Number one: Claire Redfield. Number two: Ada Wong. Number 3: Angela Miller.

Leon: (takes of eye mask and earplugs)

Host: okay first question: What is you favourite activity?

Claire: Err motor biking.

Ada: Being sweet (smiles sweetly)

Claire: As if. You're a_ BEEP._

Angela: It has to be Diving.

Host: Okay, second question: Favourite colour?

Angela: Blue

Claire: Pink

Ada: Red of course.

Claire: Is it coz you like to spill blood? (smirks)

Ada: Whatever.

Host: Yeah question 3: Your perfect date?

Claire: OOOO I know having a picnic on the beach at sunset.

Ada: Betraying someone and then running of. (smiles evilly.)

Angela: Going on a boat, and then diving.

Host: Okaaaay, it looks like we have run out of time, pick one lucky girl to go on a date with.

Leon: Err (looks at pad) Number 1?

Host: You're sure?

Leon: Yep

Claire: (doing happy dance)

Host: Okay, Remove the screen please. Ada, Angela you can leave now. (the girls get up and leave)

(screen gets removed.)

"Leon!"

"Claire!"

_Uh Oh_


End file.
